That's What Yamis Do!
by benign sadist
Summary: A songfic based upon the PowerPuff Girls song - except sung by the Yamis! Pretty self-explanatory. Now UPDATED with another parody!! Enjoy! **heh**
1. That's What Yamis Do!

Disclaimer: I wish. I mean, really. **sighs and mutters something about strangling Jiminy Cricket and his "Wish upon a Star" theory**  
  
A/N: Did this one while hearing a random song on the radio - and cracked up when I envisioned these three rocking this one~ Forgive the randomness, but can't you just imagine them singing to this??  
  
That's What Yamis Do  
  
(remix - for Ancient Egyptians)  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
You ask me why I have long white spiky hair yeah~  
  
Or why I need Millennium Items to wear yeah~  
  
You seem to ask me why I steal a lot of things  
  
I'm a tomb robber  
  
You better let it go  
  
You try to understand but you don't have a clue~  
  
  
  
(Chorus 1):  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
Shadow-Realm-plotting the whole day through  
  
Steal all your Items  
  
Evilly frighten you~  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
  
  
Yami Malik(or perhaps just Malik):  
  
You ask me why God cards are so hard to get yeah~  
  
You ask me if I want revenge just to make you sweat yeah~  
  
You want some kind of explanation I can give  
  
It's an Ishtar thing  
  
That you're messing with  
  
To me it's black and white but it's not getting through to you~  
  
  
  
(Chorus 2):  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
  
Take all your rare cards  
  
Start all your troubles it's true  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi:  
  
You ask me why I have tri-colored hair yeah~  
  
You question all the buckles (or leather) that I wear yeah~  
  
You shouldn't ask me why I do the things I do  
  
I'm the Pharoah  
  
And I'd challenge you!  
  
You won't stand a chance 'cause I'm the King of Duels~  
  
  
  
(Chorus 3):  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
Keep dueling the whole day through  
  
Play with devotion  
  
Heart of the Cards it's true  
  
That's what Yamis do!  
  
  
  
(-all together now-):  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Why should we change?  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Havin' too much fun  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
To you it's confusing  
  
But to us it's nothing new~  
  
  
  
**That's what Yamis do!**  
  
That's what Yamis do  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura:  
  
You ask me why I have long white spiky hair yeah~ 


	2. Duelist Paradise

Whee...since so many people liked the randomness of the Yamis song....I decided to do another one!! This one is kinda like a rap song, and it's a parody off 'Gangsta's Paradise' by Coolio. Or the Weird Al Yankovic parady 'Amish Paradise'. Either one works~ 

Imagine Kaiba and Yugi rapping thing...lol...by the way, it's kinda more focused on Battle City...but then again it doesn't really matter...

_Disclaimer_: Yes, yes, all right...I DON'T own Yu-gi-oh or the song or remotely anything at all....**sniffles**

Enjoy!

**Duelists Paradise**

**Kaiba:**

As I walk through the city where I host my games  
I take a look at my life and realize it's insane!  
But that's just perfect for a duelist like me  
You know I shun normal things like being friendly.  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm at my job  
Mokuba handles Yugi and his friend, the dog  
Fool  
And I've been working and dueling so long that  
Even my brother thinks that my mind has gone  
I'm a man with a plan and I think I'm the best  
Got a Blue Eyes in my hand and two more in my deck  
But if you've got a god card and if I got mine  
Then tonight we're gonna duel 'til we both lose our minds

[Chorus]  
Been spending most our lives  
Living in a duelist paradise  
We get rare cards once or twice  
Living in a duelist paradise  
It's hard work and sacrifice  
Living in a duelist paradise  
We come back; revenge is nice  
Living in a duelist paradise

**Yugi:**

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week  
I just smiled at him and gave him to Yami  
I really don't care; in fact I wish him well  
'Cause Yami's punishments are nothing less than hell!  
But I've never killed a duelist, even if he deserved it (A/N: Kaiba **koff**)  
Yugi being cruel? You know that's unheard of  
I always wear buckles but I cannot wear hats  
And my homies all agree that I look good in black  
Fool  
If you think I'm weird just wait 'til you hear  
How my Yami has been dead for over 3000 years!  
But no, we're not short  
So please don't point and stare  
We're both just vertically impaired

There's no duel no game we cannot win  
I'm the King of Games you see  
So please don't try to threaten us  
The Shadow Realm ain't that pretty

[Chorus 2]  
Been spending most our lives  
Living in a duelist paradise  
We're psychotic, deranged guys  
Living in a duelist paradise  
There's no time for normal lives  
Living in a duelist paradise  
We don't fight, we all play nice  
Living in a duelist paradise

**Kaiba and Yugi:**

Snapping on the duel disk, dueling with each other  
Got a god card Monday, soon I'll get another  
Think you're a good duelist? Think you're really smart?  
Well know that I'm a million times better than thou art!  
I'm the stylish duelist all the bad guys want to kill  
I've escaped them many times but they're after me still  
So don't be greedy and don't be whiny  
And don't even thinking about kicking our heinies!

[Chorus 3]  
Been spending most our lives  
Living in a duelist paradise  
We're desperate to win our fights  
Living in a duelist paradise  
There's no cops or traffic lights  
Living in a duelist paradise  
But you probably think it bites  
Living in a duelist paradise  


_____________________________________________________________________________

What can I say? I told you it was random...and fun to sing/rap along...lol....


End file.
